1. Field
The instant disclosure relates to a method of preparing an organic thin film transistor, an organic thin film transistor, and an organic light-emitting display device including the organic thin film transistor, and more particularly, to a method of preparing an organic thin film transistor in which before an opening is formed in an insulating layer, the insulating layer is treated with plasma so that the insulating layer has a hydrophobic surface and thus an organic semiconductor layer and a gate insulating layer are precisely formed, the organic thin film transistor that shows substantially low parasitic capacitance while a capacitor disposed in an array form with respect to the organic thin film transistor has high capacitance, and an organic light-emitting display device including the organic thin film transistor.
2. Description of the Related Technology
Since polyacetylene, which is a conjugated organic polymer having semi-conducting properties, has been developed, research on a transistor using an organic material has been actively conducted in a wide range of applications such as functional electronic devices and optical devices, due to properties of the organic material, that is, various synthesizing methods, easy formation into fabrics and films, flexibility, conductivity, and low manufacturing costs.
A conventional silicon thin film transistor includes a semiconductor layer that includes source and drain areas doped with a high-concentration impurity and a channel area formed between the source area and the drain area, a gate electrode that is insulated from the semiconductor layer and formed in an area corresponding to the channel area, and source and drain electrodes respectively contacting the source and drain areas. However, the conventional silicon thin film transistor as described above is expensive and fragile, and cannot have a plastic substrate due to its high-temperature fabrication process of 300° C. or higher.
Flat panel display devices, such as liquid crystalline display devices and organic light-emitting display devices, use a thin film transistor as a switching device that controls operation of each pixel or a driving device for each pixel.